


Batman: The Animated Series Drabble - Empty Nest

by dotfic



Category: Batman: The Animated Series, DCU Animated
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-26
Updated: 2005-09-26
Packaged: 2017-10-11 05:58:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/109157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dotfic/pseuds/dotfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bird leaves the nest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Batman: The Animated Series Drabble - Empty Nest

Drabble. Follow-up to "Returning Robin," and set right before mtgat's [The Year of Living](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/2212928/1/) begins.

(First posted to LJ 8/26/2005)

* * *

Behind them people climbed onto the idling bus.

Tim hitched up his heavy backpack. "Thanks for—"

Hugs weren't common in the family. In fact they almost never happened at all.

One of them must have reached out first. They clung hard a moment, and let go.

The bus pulled out slowly, yet as if eager to be going.

After, Dick stood alone in the middle of the Bludhaven depot experiencing a strange new emptiness.

Then he pulled out his cell phone.

"Hi Bruce, it's me...actually, you're not going to believe this..."

A pause.

"I just called to say hi."


End file.
